


Different Outcomes

by briancap



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, Blood and Gore, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Multi, Murder, Rape, Revenge, Unexpected Story Lines, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a series of short stories for people who are like me, tired of the same old story lines dealing with the houses of Westeros. The stories are very different and have unexpected ends.<br/>1. Daenerys/Sansa <br/>2.Stannis/Daenerys<br/>3.Petyr/Sansa<br/>4.Sansa/Sandor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I was just searching through for stories where the Starks and Daenerys didn't become friends or stories that didn't have a happy ending for Sansa or Arya or other main characters and could not find any. Almost all of the stories I read had the characters in dangerous situations but like always, they always came out whole and everybody lived happily ever after and rainbows and kittens.  
> So this is just for the people, like me, who are sick of the same old same old happy endings where main characters live or become friends.

They all sat in front of her, silent and motionless, cowards, traitors, liars, and murderers.

 

The Silver Queen had taken the throne with ease but most of all, little bloodshed. Even though most of the people here betrayed her house, she didn't want the commoners to suffer dragonfire at the hands of selfish lords who only cared for gold and power.

 

Throughout it all, the people who suffer most are the small folk and she would see that change. It's time for the nobles to accept responsibility for their fate rather than helpless people forced to fight and die for lords who don't care for them. Now that the battle has been fought, it was time to deal out justice.

 

The girl standing beneath her had red hair, that could make rubies jealous and was very beautiful. Her long locks were tangled but nevertheless she stood, back straight and chin up, as if she was queen of them all.

 

Her name is Sansa Stark, she is the daughter of Lord Eddard, the man who betrayed her family along with the drunk, Robert Baratheon, who smiled at the bloody corpses of her brother's children.

 

In Daenerys eyes, they were all traitors who didn't deserve to live, even though the daughter is not to blame for her father's actions she still a threat to Daenery's kingdom.

 

_Should she die or live?_

 

Daenerys thought long and hard about it but could not decide right away, she had already pardoned the Bolton's and the Frey's. Even though they did betray the King in the North, Robb had betrayed them first and every man has a right to revenge. Why should countless other men die because Robb couldn't keep his word.

 

“Sansa Stark, daughter of the traitor, Lord Eddard Stark, I, Queen Daenerys, banish you from Westeros.  You are to leave within the fortnight, delay your exit and you will be beheaded for treason.” Daenerys said loudly. Her voice echoed through the Red Keep.

 

Banishment was the best thing Daenerys could do, if she made peace with Sansa, then the girl could rouse the northmen to fight for her and incite another war, that Daenerys didn't feel like fighting. If she sentenced her to death that would be unjust, for she did nothing, and also further the bridge between her and the north, not that she cared, but she wanted a kingdom that not only feared her but loved her, and the only way to do that was to get rid of the people that could cause trouble.

 

Sansa Stark's face didn't show any emotion, instead she just simply nodded her head and stepped back into place with the rest of the nobles. Daenerys pardoned, banished, or executed the other nobles who were present.

 

King's Landing was a filthy place but there comes another Targaryen to make it clean again. There would be no Lannister's, no Baratheon's, and no Starks, Daenerys would see to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stannis goes to war against Daenerys.

The dragons were fierce beast and their fire burned hotter than wildfire, but Stannis would not let that deter him. He has won battles at odds people thought were impossible to beat, and this was just another one he was going to win.

 

He was camped inside Winterfell, along with many of the northmen and prisoners he had taken once Winterfell had fallen. The Bolton's were killed immediately while the Frey's were put in the dungeon.

 

Stannis didn't have time to rejoice at his victory because he heard that Daenerys was coming his way to demand submission for the north and his head.

 

He had talked and talked with his men, some said he should bend the knee, others said he should fight, and that was what Stannis was going to do, he would fight until the flames devoured him.

 

The Targaryen woman has three dragons, each strong and fierce, but Stannis has something else. Stannis has cover. He has cover, thanks to the snows and the trees that surround Winterfell, and he planned to use it.

 

He placed 210 skilled archers deep within the frozen forest, 70 on each side and 70 in the middle. They had countless arrows and they would be the strength that would kill the dragons. The white snows would hide them from the dragons eyes and before Daenerys even new what hit her, they would be dead.

 

Daenerys dragons weren't even full grown yet and so surely 210 arrows loosed at the same time would kill them and if it didn't, then it would definitely maim them, giving Stannis enough time to put a sword through their heart.

 

The castle was eerily quiet, as they waited for the attack they knew what about to come. The archers were in place, some were on the ground with their arrows notched while others were high atop the trees. The men, sitting atop horses, all had their swords drawn and were prepared to go down fighting.

 

Stannis heard it first, the sound of horse hooves on the ground galloping at full speed, he braced himself for what was about to come. The sky, a big mass of white, suddenly turned gray as three large beasts glided through the air, on top of the largest one was a woman with silver hair pulled back into a braid.

 

In one moment, Stannis was looking at them in the clear sky, but in the next, a rain of arrows were shot upwards toward the creatures. Each dragon was hit, but the arrows were coming from both left and right and none of the dragons knew which way they should spew their dragonfire. Stannis heard the woman scream, before he charged forward, hacking men to pieces as he went.

 

The battle was very short to Stannis's surprise, and it seemed as if the dragon queen only brought a few thousand men with her.

 

She must have relied on her dragons to be her main strength in battle just as Aegon the Conqueror did, but that was her error and her doom. Stannis marched over to the large colorful beasts, laying on the ground and bleeding fire, each had been struck numerous times, all over with arrows. The queen also had been hit and had an arrow in her right eye. Her pale silver hair was starting to turn red as the blood seeped into her hair.

 

All of the dragons were dead and her army was destroyed. Stannis should be rejoicing and relieved but for some reason he wasn't. The dragons were beautiful creatures and now they were extinct again because of him. He quickly wiped the thought away.

 

It was for the better, now, thousands of people won't have to suffer the Silver Queen's wrath, he would be king and he would be remembered as Stannis the dragon slayer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems unlikely to ever happen but it is possible that it could, dragons are strong but not immortal. In ADWD the dragons weren't even grown yet and in one of the chapters Rhaegal was struck with an arrow that made him bleed, so imagine what 210 arrows all shot at the same time would do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets revenge

The first time he raped her was when she was 14. He had come into her room while she was asleep in the middle of the night. She had been sleeping by herself for many moons now, after Robin died from a terrible seizure.

 

The wound still ached at losing him.

 

Even though he was a bad child he was still a child and deserved a long and happy life, just like her, unfortunately the innocents always suffer because of the greedy and the cruel. Petyr wanted the Vale for himself and if that meant killing a small child to get it, Petyr would do it.

 

The way Petyr didn't bat an eye as he was told of Roberts passing, made Sansa hate him more than anything. Only a vile man would kill a child, if Petyr would stoop this low, then he has definitely done other horrible things to people. Sansa wondered if he played a part in betraying her father.

 

He must have, the queen would have never allowed him to live had he been loyal to the Starks.

 

As Petyr forced himself on her, Sansa knew that he must die and she would be the one to kill him. Even if she died in the process it would be all worth it.

 

She constantly thought of that whenever she saw him around the castle. He would smile at her and Sansa would smile back, sweetly. If she was going to kill him then it would be best if she gave away no hint of it.

 

As time continued to pass, Petyr came to have her more often. One night during it, she remembered what Cersei had told her. How a woman's best weapon is the one between her legs. Sansa would find out the truth of those words soon.

 

Petyr came to her with news and about how she would be marrying Harrold Hardying. She was excited on the inside but on the outside she pretended to be sad.

 

“But if I marry him, will I still be able to see you?” She asked gently, using her innocent voice that she always used with Petyr.

 

He put his arms on her shoulders, reassuringly, and stared deeply into her blue eyes. “Of course you will sweetling, nothing could keep me away from you.” He said with a warm smile.

 

X

 

The night before her marriage she came to him, wet and willing. It was the last time she would be Alayne Stone, for tomorrow, she would be Sansa Hardying.

 

He was asleep in his bed and was very surprised when she appeared outside his chambers. He gently pulled her onto the bed but instead of laying down beneath him, Sansa decided to straddle him.

 

Tonight she wanted to look deep within his eyes.

 

She rode him slowly, staring intently into his eyes, patiently waiting for the moment his climax hit him, and when it did, when those ruthless eyes of his squeezed shut in ecstasy, Sansa let him have it. Her knife came flashing down like a strike of lightning and hit him right in the throat. Sansa didn't stop, she continued stabbing him, letting all of her rage and pain guide her hands. After what seemed like an eternity she finally stopped.

 

There was blood all over the bed and splattered on the walls, the room was a collection of warm scarlett. Her own arms wore covered in gore up to the elbows and Sansa realized, she was crying. She threw the knife down onto the floor and began to weep, not caring if someone caught her or not.

 

But then she realized that she should care. If she was caught, she would probably be killed, regardless of what ever she said and if she was killed she wouldn't be able to get revenge for her family.

 

The thought made her get off the bed and wash herself in the basin inside the room. She couldn't think about the pass because she couldn't change it, but she could think about the future. She would live on and leave Alayne Stone in the past.

 

Tonight, Alayne Stone died along with her father, Petyr Baelish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think something very dramatic is going to happen to Sansa in the next book like possibly rape or abuse at the hands of Petyr but she is a main character and I doubt, GRRM would kill her.
> 
> Anyways feel free to comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter contains rape. So be warned.

He had pushed her onto the luscious soft bed, in the chamber the queen had given her. She could smell the wine on his breath, it was putrid, but in that moment she didn't even care about the smell, she was more concerned with the way his fingers were moving up her thigh, towards her private area. She had never seen him this drunk before, he was never this rough with her before. Sandor had always been gentle with her, a little rough, but he had never hurt her until tonight. 

Truth be told, she didn't imagine to see him tonight. There was a deadly battle raging on outside, men were burning, men were fighting, and men were dying. It was all to much, but no matter what happened, no matter who won, the battle would not be in her favor. If Stannis won, Ser Ilyne Payne would remove her head from her shoulders, but if the Lannister's won, she would continue to suffer until her brother saved her or until she was no longer a valuable hostage. She would be disposed of, or sold to the highest bidder.

Sansa didn't know which was worse.

She wouldn't think about that now, she couldn't think about that now, as she felt Sandor's manhood slid roughly into her, breaking her seal in one swift move of the hips. She cried out, the tears running down her face at the pain and humiliation of it all.

It was horrible, dreadful.

Had it been from Joffrey or one of the Kingsguard, it still would have hurt but to be by someone she had trusted, someone who had never harmed her, it burned like the wildfire outside. If Sandor's bloody hand hadn't been covering her face, Sansa was sure she could have matched the screaming outside in both pitch and tone.

She lay beneath him, as still as a corpse, waiting for it to be all over. She couldn't stand his breath, she couldn't stand his thrusting,  she couldn't stand him.

Another stab in the gut for Sansa Stark, relying on trust in a city full of liars, maybe she is, after all, a stupid little bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comment and let me now what you think but if you have something negative to say, just know, I will respond in kind, don't expect me to be the bigger person and ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this seems like something Daenerys wouldn't do but in actuality she would, because she doesn't know Sansa like we do and so all she sees is a traitor's daughter. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave any suggestions.


End file.
